


Angel eyes

by SiobhanMcG



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Background space ABBA, CW: alcohol, Eli needs a hug, Eli spends a lot of time thinking about Chiss and Chiss eyes, Elimakro, Idiots in longing, M/M, Samakro is fascinated by freckles, Sort of Meet Cute, Two dudes who know how infuriating Thrawn is but respect him very much, Two tired dudes need comfort and warmth, different idiots in love, terrible flirting, touch starved Eli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiobhanMcG/pseuds/SiobhanMcG
Summary: After months of hard work Eli finally gets a chance to unwind and relax, taking the opportunity to visit one of Csilla's upper-class bars for a drink. When he meets another one's of Thrawn's ex-subordinates the evening takes an unexpected twist.Or: Samakro and Eli manage to flirt and vent their frustrations about and ex-commanding officer in the same conversation.
Relationships: Background/One-sided Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto, Samakro | Ufsa'mak'ro/ Eli Vanto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Angel eyes

Eli had always thought that the Imperial navy was stingy with its shore leave allowance. He now realised it was wrong. The last time he had been planetside for something more than a layover it had been accompanied by two death troopers. Not exactly relaxing. And now that he had been promoted and been tasked with teaching Ronan Cheunh— Well, it sufficed to say that he had never thought he would want to go back to being the only human in the Ascendancy, but you never truly knew what you had till it was gone.  
  
And besides moonlighting as a teacher to a rather unwilling and unforthcoming student —who kept calling him a traitor despite  _ both _ of them being deserters now— he also had a day job which was slowly becoming a day-and-night job. Ever since Admiral Ar’alani had allowed him to know what data he was truly analysing, his workload had tripled as he now had access to mountains and mountains and information. Whilst it was enjoyable in its own way and he finally felt like he was doing what Thrawn had intended for him, it was exhausting. Especially since Ar’alani was preparing him for something and she was a lot less subtle and lenient about it than Thrawn had ever been… And that was saying something. There had been no mercy in the ancillary tasks, readings and analyses that had been assigned to him. When Ar’alani had said she would  _ “Prepare him by any means necessary” _ she really hadn’t been joking. It was a good thing that grey hairs were a sign of maturity and attractiveness amongst the Chiss.  
  
So when he was finally given shore leave after the  _ Huntress of Csilla _ had been badly damaged during a Grysk ambush and  _ finally  _ managed an evening off during his shore leave —where he does not need to prepare data, prepare a meeting to discuss said data, attend said meeting, then write up a report about said meeting and the data, re-analyse the data or teach Ronan, visit Thrass, schmooze with some Aristocra who clearly disliked all non-Chiss or meet yet another CDF high-ranking officer— he threw it all to the wind and decided to do what he should have done months ago. Have a drink. Thus far, he had avoided going to any bars on Csilla. Being the only alien in the system was not exactly conducive for a laidback evening. And whilst technically speaking Ronan was also here now— Eli knew he didn’t really count. Besides, even to Chiss they really didn’t look alike enough to ever be mistaken for each other. That— And Eli swore he would die before he’d wear a cape.  
  
So far, most Chiss who had shown interest in him had merely seen him as an exotic curiosity; something he just doesn’t have the energy for these days. And he suspected that Ar’alani may be less than pleased if he were to build himself a reputation for less than reputable and often downright  _ odd _ entanglements, shore leave or not. Besides, he still vividly remembered the second embarrassment from his Imperial Academy days all too well— It had been a good thing Thrawn had been even more oblivious back then and very unfamiliar with the less innocent aspects of human interaction. By the time he had gotten the hang of it well enough to potentially recognise it on a good day, Thrawn had been too high up in rank for random flirtations.  _ As Eli knew all too well _ . But Thrawn wasn’t here now and he didn’t know when, if ever, he would be again. Not for the first time, Eli prayed his faith in Thrawn’s skill and ability would be enough. But he wasn’t here to drink and be sad. He both  _ needed _ and  _ deserved  _ a good time. Lucky for him, Chiss liquor was stronger than the average Imperial liquor. Not enough to be a problem, but sufficiently strong that a singular glass had him leaning back in his chair as the mellow sounds of Cheunh songs wound around him. He no longer struggled to understand it as the soft, melodic sounds cascaded filled the bar.  
  
_ I keep thinking 'bout his angel eyes.  
  
_ Eli smiled to himself.  _ Angel eyes _ . A particular aspect of Chiss stories that had carried into Lystaran mythology. Now that he knew how the red of Chiss eyes could both shine a deep ruby during the darkest nights and curious golden amber that defied the laws of optics in the Csilla sunset, he appreciated that myth even more.  
  
_ Last night, I was taking a walk along the river and the look that he gave me made me shiver  
  
_ Across the room, he spots a tall Chiss leaning against the bar. His skin appeared a mixture of pale cobalt and lavender in the lowlight of the bar, creating a striking contrast with the deep red of his eyes. Not for the first time, Eli was struck by the contrast between Chiss’ eyes and skin, but that wasn’t what drew his gaze. His eyes instead wandered down to his shoulders, arms torso— A lean but  _ very muscular pair of shoulders, arms and torso _ . This clothes; a blend between a shirt and a combat jacket that was fashionable amongst a certain type of Chiss men —his type, Eli had quickly found out— and a set of casual combat style pants. Both looked tailored to his body in a way that really ought to be illegal.  
  
The Chiss’ hair looked wild, but styled with care and artfully framed his face, emphasising the sharp cheekbones and strong line of his jaw. A few stray locks fell onto his eyebrows and temple, which he casually brushed back —just for them to fall directly back into his face, something Eli immediately found more attractive than he should— as their gazes connected. The Chiss’ eyes were bright and intelligent, observing him with barely hidden curiosity. For a moment, Eli thought he saw a hint of conflict pass over his face as he looked away to reach for his drink. But if it was there at all, it was gone when their eyes connected again and the Chiss slowly started to saunter over, replaced by obvious curiosity.  
  
Yet, when he spoke, his voice had an edge of wariness to it, as if this was a conversation he did not really want to be having.  
  
“You’re him.”   
  
The Chiss rolled his eyes in response, leaning one hand down on the table. “The human Mitth’raw’nuruodo sent.”  
  
“One of them, yes.”  
  
His eyes went wide before narrowing in on Eli in a disgruntled squint. “He sent another one?”  
  
Eli scrunched his nose, wondering why within a minute of speaking to a rather attractive Chiss he was talking about Thrawn and now Ronan. This was  _ not _ how he had wanted this evening to go. “Unfortunately.”  
  
There was a short break as the man observed him, running his eyes over Eli in scrutiny. A gesture not dissimilar to Thrawn’s gaze he was so familiar with, albeit this one with a clearly different intend. Part seizing him up, part checking him out. Somehow, it made the Chiss in front of him all the more attractive.  
  
Then, appearing to have made a decision, he grabbed the chair and sat down. Loosely moving his arm across his chest in a casual greeting. “I’m Ufsa’mak’ro.”  
  
Eli mirrored the gesture. “El’iVan’to.” His own name now pronounced with a near-flawless Cheunh intonation and rhythm. It earned him a curious glance from Samakro.  
  
“Your Cheunh is good.”  
  
Eli shrugged. “It has to be.”  _ It’s not like any of you are going to start speaking Basic any time soon _ , he added mentally. But it seemed to but the Chiss opposite him at ease and he couldn’t deny that the inquisitive look in his eyes wasn’t a good look on him   
  
“I heard you’ve been working with Admiral Ar’alani.”  
  
“You know her?”  
  
Samakro nodded and gestured where his rank patch might be if he would be in uniform. “Senior captain.” He said by way of explanation. “I’ve worked with her a few times and well— she’s Admiral Ar’alani.”  
  
Eli nodded. Anyone who meant anything in the CEDF knew Ar’alani— Hell, anyone who meant anything anywhere knew Ar’alani. He then squinted.   
  
“And with Mitth’raw’nuruodo?”  
  
Samakro remained silent for a moment, as if considering what he was about to say next. “Unfortunately.” He looked at Eli challengingly, daring him to defend Thrawn.   
  
However, he simply chuckled. “That makes two of us.”  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
Eli leaned back in his chair, raising his eyebrows and taking a sip of his drink. His turn to raise a challenge.  
  
Eventually, Samakro rose to it. “You’re not like him.”  _ You´re not a pretentious arse,  _ the unspoken words hung in the air between them. He felt like he ought to be slightly offended on Thrawn’s behalf, but there was something in Samakro’s voice that convinced him otherwise. Under the not insignificant layer of scorn, the Chiss did obviously respect Thrawn. Albeit begrudgingly.   
  
So Eli decided to take it as a compliment. “Not what you expected?”  
  
"Not at all."  
  
“In a good way, I hope.” Eli leaned forward, resting his head against his hand. A pleasant tension was sparking, filling him with pleasant anticipation. He had missed this; connecting and exploring. The subtle circling and parrying, taking and giving ground in a thrilling dance. Most Chiss did not see him as a person; an asset and maybe even an ally, but not a person. At least it wasn’t the Imperial Navy; how Thrawn had managed all those years Eli now knew he would truly never understand. He needed to be seen and understood, to have someone look at him and see  _ him— _ His values and dreams and desires, not just the computable values and variables he held in the CEDF’s strategic planning.  
  
So when Samakro smiled at him and ran his eyes over him appreciatively, it was strangely refreshing. “I wouldn’t be sitting here otherwise.”   
  
The melodic tenor of his voice went straight to his core, making him lightheaded. A wide smile escaped Eli’s lips —one probably inappropriate for Chiss standards— but to his joy, the man returned the gesture. “I’ll count myself lucky then.”  
  
“Mitth’raw’nuruodo is… unique. I don’t think anyone could ever be like him.” Samakro remarked, smirking. “Which I am definitely very grateful for right now.” He winked. It was a miracle of nature Eli didn’t keel over there and then. Chiss were rarely this expressive as it was often frowned upon; considered a sign of weakness.  _ He really, really liked him _ .  
  
“It’s okay, you can say it.” Samakro cocked his head in question, a gesture he immediately decided he wanted to see more of. “Sometimes you just really,  _ really _ want to throw him out the airlock.” Eli said with a wink.  
  
“Only sometimes?” Samakro’s voice was kept studiously neutral, but his eyes blazed a deep red Eli had learned to recognise as mirth. “I suppose that fifteen years of being commed out of bed at all times of the night to discuss the newest archival addition to his art collection really took a toll on your sanity.”  
  
Eli laughed openly, maybe louder than he should as he was amongst Chiss but he didn’t care. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had made him laugh like this— when he had been able to unwind like this. “Stars, he can be such an infuriating bastard.” He drained his drink and tapped his questis to order another round, a quick nod from Samakro confirming his selection. As a rule, Chiss liquor was a lot stronger than what he was used to and it was definitely starting to affect him, but tonight he couldn’t say he cared.   
  
“Y’know— I used to think it was a Chiss thing, the no sleeping and being up and about all hours.” Eli grinned as he remembered Ar’alani’s expression which had been equal parts annoyance and exasperation when he explained the source of his confusion. It turned out that, unlike a certain other Chiss, Admiral Ar’alani really valued her sleep. “You can imagine my surprise!”  
  
“I hope it was a pleasant surprise, we would hate to disappoint.” The heat in his voice was hard to miss as it briefly dipped to a low, purring baritone. A sound Eli immediately knew he needed to hear again.  
  
He reached out to touch Samakro’s hand, lightly brushing his fingertips over the back of the Chiss’ hand. “Very pleasant.” Eli said with a wink before focusing his gaze again. “Did you serve with him then? “  
  
“You could say that.” Samakro huffed, whilst brushing his thumb against Eli’s fingers. “He took over my command.”  
  
“The  _ Springhawk?”   
  
_ Samakro groaned, rubbing his hand against his forehead as faint indigo appeared on his cheekbones. “He told you about that.”  
  
“Perhaps.”   
  
Samakro glared, clearly familiar with that particular mannerism.  _ Don’t.  
  
_ “I really liked that ship too.” He grumbled and frowned, and not for the first time that night Eli found himself wondering what it would be like to wipe that expression of his face— whether he’d try to maintain it as long as possible as he came apart under Eli’s touch. Something he now realised he really wanted to find out.  
  
“Does he still do that thing where he gives advice in the third person?”  
  
He does” A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered Thrawn’s parting gift. “It’s a bit peculiar—”  
  
“Pretentious is what it is.”  
  
“It is, but it kinda grows on ya, doesn’t it?” He smiled, a full smile now as he absentmindedly stroked Samakro’s hand.  
  
Samakro eyed him suspiciously. “Does it.”   
  
A blush was spreading across his cheekbones, fainter than it may have been once upon a time when he had been serving in the Empire, but still not faint enough to escape a Chiss and their infrared vision.  
  
“You like him.” Samakro’s hand stilled but he didn’t draw back.  
  
“I—” He hesitated, realising the awkward position he was in; not wanting to insult the man opposite him but unwilling to hide how he felt either.  
  
“And here I thought you were one of us.” There was both humour and understanding in Samakro’s voice as he replied. Eli hoped his eyes conveyed his appreciation of the Chiss’ understanding, especially since he didn’t quite understand his feelings yet himself. The tension drained from his body when   
  
“Oh trust me, he still infuriates me.” Eli added with force. Because Thrawn really,  _ really  _ did sometimes infuriate him. “I have considered the airlock more than once— be it for him  _ or _ his art, but—” Eli sighed, weaving their fingers together. “It’s complicated—  _ He _ is complicated.”  
  
"It is hard to stand with him, but even harder to stand against him." Samakro supplied.  
  
They sat together in silence for a moment, listening to the music as they mapped each other's hands— tracing thin scars and rough calluses with the tips of their fingers.  
  
“Would you like to leave?”   
  
The question and its directness caught Eli off guard— Chiss weren’t usually this direct, especially when it came to the more…  _ risqué _ subjects. Samakro must have caught onto his confusion as he quickly added. “For a walk I mean.”  
  
“I’d love to.” He quickly waved his questis, paying for their drinks before grabbing his jacket and lacing their fingers together. It was only a small gesture, but he had missed this; the physical warmth and intimacy that came with emotional closeness. Even platonically, Chiss were not very physically affectionate. An awkward shoulder pat from Ar’alani a few rotations back —one he suspected she only instigated based on an instruction of Thrawn he was unaware of— had been the pinnacle of affection he had received since defecting to the CEDF and it was getting to him.  
  
Once outside the evening breeze rustled Eli’s hair and provided some pleasant cool after the warmth of the bar. The soft lights of the caverns were enchanting at night; a sight he has barely had time to properly take in. Yet the Chiss beside him looked even better, in the soft light Eli could truly appreciate the shine of his hair and deep red of his eyes— And the additional muscle definition that was now visible through the thick but form-fitting fabric of his top made a nice bonus. Despite his momentary distraction, Eli realised he was not the only one whose eyes had wandered.  
  
He gave Samakro a quick wink. “Seen something you like?”  
  
The reaction, however, wasn’t quite what he expected. “Those… spots—”  
  
“Freckles.” Eli supplied out of habit, before he realised what he was doing. Luckily, Samakro didn’t react to it.  
  
“Do they...” He waved his hands towards Eli’s torso and legs. “Continue.”  
  
He pondered the word for a moment, wondering if there was a meaning or expression he was unaware of. Whilst he would hate to admit it, Eli could feel his age starting to catch up with him— Learning a new language no longer came as easily to him as it once did. Regardless, he was puzzled, all thoughts of flirting momentarily leaving his head as curiosity took over. ”Hmm?”   
  
“Are they everywhere?” Samakro looked away, appearing to be studying a particular spot on the floor beside him.  
  
_ Ah— _ It wasn’t the Cheunh that was the problem but the Chiss.   
  
A Chiss Eli could  _ swear _ was currently blushing, a sight he had become particularly attuned to over the years and could spot now. He smirked as he felt the tension in the air between them shift once more. “You’ll just have to find out.”  
  
“And here I thought I would have to buy you dinner first.”  
  
Eli laughed, enjoying his company more and more with every passing moment. “You bought me a drink and I’m feeling generous.”  
  
“I don’t usually sleep with humans.”  
  
“I would hope not, considering that up until an hour ago you didn’t know I wasn’t the only one on the planet.”  
  
“I knew it.” Samakro cursed under his breath with feigned annoyance.  
  
Eli made sure to put on just enough faux-innocence to sound innocuous. “I’ve got no clue what you mean by that.”  
  
Samakro shook his head, before turning more serious. “You’re not just looking for a stand-in, are you?”  
  
“I thought we established no one could ever be like him?” Eli teased, but Samakro pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows in response. “But no, no— I wouldn’t do that. And it’s— I don’t know what it— us means honestly.” He stayed silent for a moment, his words heavy in the air between. “There are too many variables.”  
  
Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around him that he couldn’t help to lean into. “He will manage.” Samakro’s words carried reassurance and whilst his arms offered warm comfort.  
  
Yet Eli felt he had to voice the doubts he usually silenced when faced with these reassurances. “How can you be so sure.”  
  
“If he doesn’t, there will be no chance for any of us.” He could feel Samakro’s breath brushing against his lips in a silent offer, waiting for Eli to close the distance between them.  
  
“Then let us hope.”    
  
With those words he leaned in, tangling his hand in the Chiss' hair as he pressed his lips against Samakro's in a longing embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> It ain't much but it's honest work. I can't believe I'm the first in this tag.  
> I hope you enjoyed and will enjoy the knowledge that Samakro is going to thoroughly map as many of Eli's freckles as he can.
> 
> If anyone is wondering about Samakro's outfit, imagine the more casual/fashion version of Thrawn's outfit on the cover of Alliances and you're pretty much there! Smooth black with added belts and buckles and straps for aesthetic purposes.


End file.
